Not what it Seems
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: I really dont think this is all in your head, love...or maybe it is...'slight TG


Title:**Not what it Seems**  
By: **Riddled-Slytherin  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, rights and such belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I am by no means making any money from this.

* * *

"Stay here Gin, don't leave, your safe. Just stay."  
That's all I could hear Charlie say, as he slowly left the place he dragged me too.  
This was one of those times I was thankful for having such overprotective brothers. Yet, I was also mad that I couldn't fight.  
Here I was, in Merlin only knew where, away from my mum and dad.  
My only comfort was just the few thought I had.  
I could feel my stomach churn at the thought of not knowing if my parents and brothers were ok. The place Charlie left me in had only a couch, from I could make out in the darkness.  
I just walked to it and sat, wand in hand.  
No matter what he said, I still didn't feel that safe. No matter how strong the locking charms were, no matter how many wards, this bloody place had, I didn't feel safe at all.  
I just had this sinking feeling in my stomach, and I felt like I was being watched.  
"Lumus."  
I whisper, a small light emerging from my wand. I could see my surroundings a little better, but still not that well. Everything seemed blurry, the light bothered me.  
I saw no windows, and could tell the place was old.  
I could only feel trapped. Silencing charms are here, so no one heres me.  
Part of me wants to be hear.  
I fall to my side on the old hard couch, and clutch a old pillow that just rested on it.  
I don't care much if I were to be heard. It death eaters were to come bursting into this room. At least I know I wouldn't go mad from no human contact.  
I don't care if the contact made me feel terrible either.  
I just stay still, holding the pillow, hoping that maybe someone else is here for safety.  
Then I hear it.  
Slight footsteps coming my way.  
My heart seems to stop, and my eyes go wide with fear. Suddenly, I'm holding onto the pillow tighter, and hoping to be hidden in the darkness.  
I hear the footsteps stop, right behind me.  
'_Your imagining it...it's all in your head...all in your head.'_

"I really don't think this is all in your head, love...or _maybe _it is. Maybe this room isn't real, and maybe it's just in your head."

I know that voice. It's a distant voice from the past, a memory, one I've only tried so hard to forget, that only ever chose the worst times to come back.

"What? No greeting? tsk, tsk love."

I start to find it hard to breathe. I find myself trying to sink further into the couch, as if it would hide me better.

"isn't it amazing what comes out of sheer loneliness love?"  
Alone. I'm not alone now. But...now I'd just much rather be trapped in my own solitude.

"What love, scared to look at me, face me?"

I try to roll away, slightly, but only manage to roll off the couch, into the open. I just fall, and drop to the floor.  
I hear chuckling.  
Then I move up to get onto my feet, wand drawn. My eyes are now locked to...his.

"Well, the kittens found her claws.'  
He laughs, and I try to find the right words to use to hex him.

"I guess this is what happens when Potter isn't here to save someone though."  
He pauses, I could just see his face, faintly. A smirk is on his lips.

"No Potter to try rescuing you now. He's forgotten you."

I freeze.

"Such an open book love. Try to hex me, kill me. You wont be able to. You want me here."

No.

"Your alone, and of all the people in the world, you wanted good ol' Tom!'  
"No!"

I send a spell his way...it does nothing.

"At least put some feeling in it, Ginevra."

He's walking towards me now. Around the couch and closer to me.

"Your brother was right though. You are rather safe here."

"What do you mean?"

"You wont understand now."  
He says.

"How did you..."

"I've been here the whole time love."

I'm confused now.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to hurt you. I never break promises you know."

I go to bring up the chamber, but he's talking again, with a slightly lazy tone.  
"Even in the Chamber of Secrets, I never hurt you. You couldn't even feel, you'd of just been like sleeping beauty, waiting to be woken up from a dead-like slumber."

He's really close t me now, hands on me wrists. I drop my wand, in surprise.

"You've grown up, love. Tell me, do you still live for your silly little dreams?"

"No." I say, then in a whisper I say "I've already livid to see that dreaming ends."

He doesn't say anything.

He's just closer to me now, I feel his warm breath on my face.  
He's much closer, and then his lips touch mine.  
A tender kiss.  
Soft and warm, which is weird coming from him.  
I sigh, and feel his smirk.  
As we part, I see the world start going black, and just hear him whisper lost words to me..

* * *

"Charlie, thank you for bringing her...here."  
"It was the least I could do mum." Charlie Weasley says in a low whisper. 

Arther and Molly Weasley just stand looking at their second born son.  
The rooms just silent, and the three move focus to the young red haired teen girl, who is lying motionless in a white hospital bed.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley, she doesn't have much time, we'll give you just a few more moments alone with her."  
Says a solemn doctor.

Molly Weasley cries, and Arther holds her close, slight tears falling from his eyes.

"Stay with us Gin, don't leave, your safe. Just stay."  
Charlie mumbles, as he watches his sister slowly die.

.End.

* * *

Thank you for reading.  
This just came to me, I know a bit angsty. Hope you enjoyed, R&R  
Now I'm off to write up the next chapter to my Beauty and the Beast story.  
:R-S: 


End file.
